toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gags
Gags are jokes used by Toons in Toontown Tactics to attack the Cogs, stopping them from taking over Toontown and turning it into a corporate landscape. Gags have a wide variety of effects, from dealing direct damage to one Cog, damaging a group of Cogs, disabling them temporarily, and healing other Toons. In Toontown Tactics, Toons can possess up to six of seven available Gag Tracks: all of which are the classic selection from Toontown Online. Every Toon begins the game with two of three Gag Tracks: Throw, Squirt, or Drop. New gag tracks can be earned by completing ToonTasks for gag track animation frames. Once a Toon has access to a certain gag, they can buy more of them at Goofy's Gag Shop in any playground for one jellybean each. There are ToonTasks to increase a Toon's gag pouch, allowing them to carry more gags. Gag Tracks There are seven different Gag Tracks in Toontown Tactics, each with different attributes. Before getting a new gag track, the Toon has to complete ToonTasks for 16 animation frames of the gag track the Toon picked for training. When Toons take their turns, Gags will always be used in this sequence after all Gear and ToonTools are used: Toon-Up, Trap, Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt, Drop. Toon-Up Toon-Up gags are used for the purpose of healing other Toons in battle. Some affect only one Toon, while others can be used on all Toons in the battle, aside from the Toon who is using the Toon-Up. Toon-Up gags cannot be used unless there is more than one Toon participating in the Cog battle, and cannot be used on oneself. Toon-Up requires a direct line of sight with the target Toon, otherwise it will miss. Toon-Up has a medium Accuracy, and Laff points will always be given to the Toon(s) receiving the Toon-Up regardless of whether the gag hits or misses. If Toon-Up misses, the gag will give less Laff points (e.g. If a megaphone used by someone that has lipstick misses on three Toons, it will give 2 rather than 7). Trap Trap gags activate instantly when a Cog steps directly over them, dealing heavy damage to a Cog or a group of Cogs. Trap gags deal the highest damage per Gag use, but compensate by being one of the most difficult Gags to use without a good Lure. Trap gags have perfect Accuracy… provided the Cog is standing directly over them. Once used, they are put down on a tile near a Toon, and remain inert until a Cog steps over them. While Lure is not required for the Trap to work, Lure helps to position Cogs directly over a Trap gag. If a Trap gag is placed on a tile that already has a Trap on it, the new gag will cancel out both itself and the old one. Lure Lure gags reposition Cogs a set number of spaces forward, bringing them directly in front of the Toon. Lured Cogs also unable to dodge, and cannot attack for a set amount of turns, which changes per Lure gag upgrade. Additionally, Throw and Squirt gags gain a knockback damage bonus of 50% on lured Cogs, and knock Cogs back by 1 square. However, if a Sound gag is used on a lured Cog, it will gain no damage bonus and the Cog(s) will no longer be lured. Lure requires a direct line of sight with the target Cog, otherwise it will miss. When Luring a Cog, the Lure will always land the Cog on the first Trap in its path, forcing it to take the Trap’s damage. Lure gags have low Accuracy on the nearest Cog, or Cogs in its affected radius; medium Accuracy if organic. Unlike most other gags, lure Accuracy does not fall off over a longer distance. Sound Sound Gags can attack all Cogs directly around the Toon within a fixed number of squares. Sound gags involve being able to attack all Cogs in the affected area at once, and do not require a direct line of sight with the target Cogs. However, Sound Gags deal the least damage out of all the damage-dealing gag tracks (when a single Toon uses Sound). To compensate, they deal more damage when used in larger groups due to a unique Resonance mechanic. When a Toon uses sound in battle, it automatically synchronises with all Toons using Sound in that turn. All Cogs hit by multiple Sound Gags take increased damage. Sound Gags have high Accuracy. Throw Throw is one of three starting Gag tracks, dealing moderate damage at medium range. Throw, in addition to Squirt, gain a 50% damage bonus when attacking Lured Cogs. Throw is one of three gag tracks offered by Tutorial Tom upon entering the Toon-torial; the other Gag tracks being Squirt and Drop. Throw requires a direct line of sight with the target Cog, otherwise it will miss. When a Toon uses Throw in battle, it automatically synchronises with all Toons using Throw in that turn. All Cogs hit by multiple Throw Gags take increased damage. Throw Gags have medium Accuracy, which drops off over a longer distance. Squirt Squirt is one of three starting Gag tracks, dealing low damage at long range. Squirt, in addition to Throw, gain a 50% damage bonus when attacking Lured Cogs. Squirt is one of three gag tracks offered by Tutorial Tom upon entering the Toon-torial; the other Gag tracks being Throw and Drop. Squirt requires a direct line of sight with the target Cog, otherwise it will miss. When a Toon uses Squirt in battle, it automatically synchronises with all Toons using Squirt in that turn. All Cogs hit by multiple Squirt Gags take increased damage. Squirt Gags have high Accuracy, which drops off slightly over a longer distance. Drop Drop is one of three starting Gag tracks, dealing high damage at medium range, and does not require direct line of sight to use on a target Cog. Drop is one of three gag tracks offered by Tutorial Tom upon entering the Toon-torial; the other Gag tracks being Throw and Squirt. When a Toon uses Drop in battle, it automatically synchronises with all Toons using Drop in that turn. All Cogs hit by multiple Drop Gags take increased damage. Drop Gags have low Accuracy, and any Gags that miss land 1 sq (2 for Grand Piano or Toontanic) away from the target Cog(s). Level 7 Gags Once a Gag Track is maxed, Toons gain the ability to use Level 7 Gags, the most powerful Gags in the game. Unlike most other Gags, Toons can only carry one Level 7 Gag at a time. Once used, it takes 500 experience to earn another, unless a Gag Tree has been planted. Level 7 Gags do not count towards Gag Capacity. Order of Gag Tracks Gags are offered in a particular order, as shown: # Start of Game: 2 of either Throw, Squirt, or Drop # Toontown Central: Toon Up or Sound # Donald's Dock: Lure or whatever is left from #1 # Minnie's Melodyland: Trap or whatever is left from #2 # The Brrrgh: Whatever is left from #3 and #4 This leaves one gag track remaining that cannot be chosen. Gag Boosters Introduced in the Aloha Atoll expansion, and obtained by completing various ToonTasks, Gag Boosters are special items that are attached to individual Gags that improve either their carrying capacity or strength (for Lure gags, their Accuracy is improved). They are powerful equipment that augment a player's potency with their higher-levelled Gags. Gag Boosters have a corresponding level, and can only be attached to a Gag of a specific level. For instance, a Level 3 Strength Booster can only be attached to a Level 3 Gag. Gag Specialization Introduced in the Velo City expansion, and obtainable after the player has completed all Tempus Town ToonTasks, Gag Specialization,''' '''or "gag spec", provides players with the choice of boosting the power of one Gag Track with additional passive bonuses. However, once Gag Specialization is chosen, the player is only able to change their Specialization Gag Track after a hefty Jellybean fee, and can only do so once a week. Each Gag Track has 3 levels of specialization which are unlocked after obtaining 20,000, 40,000 and 100,000 Gag Experience respectively, and each level allows players to choose one of two passive abilities. Players can change between these 2 passive abilities for a small fee.Category:Toon-Up Gags Category:Trap Gags Category:Lure Gags Category:Sound Gags Category:Throw Gags Category:Squirt Gags Category:Drop Gags Category:Mechanics Category:Battle Mechanics